Amatz
Amatz is a song by Filipino rapper Shanti Dope that was released under Universal Records on March 22, 2019. The word "Amatz" is a slang word for Tagalog “tama” or kick, which could refer to being drunk or high on drugs. Lyrics - Sample You have proved That you fight well Now you can join us Hook Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Sobrang natural Walang halong kemikal 1 Dati kataka taka pa kung Sa anong dahilan ka nila binabalik balikan Para saan ka pa ba nila pinag susunugan Ng salapi sa kada silid damitan Makinang na bato Mapa damohang mabango Pataas o pababa ang mata mo Talo ka pa din sa mata nila Nako ano yan dala mo tuss ka wag ako Ano bago jan Kamatayan o parak Na umaga o gabi may kahabulan Dami nang nasa ataul pa Hangang katapusan Laki ng kita sa kahoyan Bata ka palang may babala Na kaya tayoy naiwasan Madapa sa kada batohan Kahit kaya mo na tumayo sa mga paa Dapat humanda ka parin ng dala mo yan Sabi nila sakin nung bata (ayy) Ano ka kaya pag tanda mo Eto hinangad ko Lipadin ay mataas Pa sa kayang ipadama sayo ng gramo Di bale ng musika ikamatay Kesa pirata't braso Wala nang amo Kahit na milyon ang alimango Eto pa ko sa kalawakan naka de kwatro Hook Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Sobrang natural Walang halong kemikal Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Sobrang natural Walang halong kemikal 2 Ako ay bitwin sa cavite Kuminang para lumaganap pang maigeng Mapalamanan ang bitak ka ng di pa akinse Nadapa para bumangon ng triple uh Natural kaya kong painitan ang iba Tila damo nasa benguet pa nakatira Kabi kabila palibhasa realidad koy ako lang may kaya kumabisa Layong di makita katuparan dati na lalong kinasiba Kung magutom gumaling pa Di sa medisina lason sa butika Natural lang tayo Mangako ka sa pipa Nakatago sa kusina Payong kapatid pag tumikim di na madali tumakbo sa halik nya Mag isa nung hinagilap ang kaya Maipadama ng parang mahatma Mga mantra nakalinyang chakra Paangat ang ginawang baitang Palayo sa mapa Kalawakan na nasa isipan natamasa Lumaganap ang pangalan pero di mo ko kilala Sumabay o maki masa panadero Di naman ako sa kada kaibigan na kasama sumagada Hook Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Sobrang natural Walang halong kemikal Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Lakas ng amats ko Lakas ng amats ko (sabi nila, sabi nila) Sobrang natural Walang halong kemikal Outro Amat pano ka nga ba dinadala Amat dapat ka nga ba dinadama Dapat ka nga ba minamata Pati nilang mga di ka pa natitikman aba Madali na magpaka mapang mata Para sa kanila di mo pinasa yan Napaka dami na ngalan mo At agad makilala ka kawalang gana na Why It Sucks # The production is very generic. # The song promotes drugs. # The lyrics are very boring. # The flow is terrible. # The music video is terrible. # VERY repetitive lyrics. "Lakas ng amats ko" is repeated 30 TIMES! "sabi nila" is repeated 31 TIMES! Controversy The Philippine Drug Enforcement Agency (PDEA) proposed to ban the song for allegedly promoting drug use. According to the agency, Shanti, in his song, was referring to the high effect of marijuana, being in its natural/organic state and not altered by any chemical compound. Thus, the PDEA requested the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB), the Organisasyon ng Pilipinong Mang-aawit, and the ABS-CBN Corporation to prevent the airing of the song and its promotion in the different media stations throughout the country. The management of Shanti criticized PDEA over its call to ban the song. According to them, "Amatz" isn't about drugs or marijuana but music – which makes the song's persona "fly." They also added that the ban sets a dangerous precedent for creative and artistic freedom in the country, when a drug enforcement agency can unilaterally decide on what a song is about, and call for its complete ban because it is presumed to go against government’s war on illegal drugs. In June 17, Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) banned the song from being aired on all its member TV and radio stations following an order from the National Telecommunications Commission and granting the request by PDEA to do such. Both Shanti Dope and the Concerned Artists of the Philippines slammed Aquino’s move, with the artist group even reminding PDEA that it’s not its job to be a music critic. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Shanti Dope Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Offensive Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Censorship Songs Category:Filipino-language songs